The present invention relates to an arrangement for closing containers with crown corks and the like.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement includes a closing aggregate with a cork holder and an ejecting piston movable relative to the cork holder in a guiding opening. Such arrangements are connected particularly with bottle filling machines and include a plurality of closing aggregates which are arranged circularly and close the respectively located bottles. During this process liquid rest and/or foam rest often travels in the region of the respective closing aggregate which then becomes dirty and forms ideal fertile materials for drinks damaging microorganisms, after some time. Moreover, because of unforeseeable failure, ceramic pieces or glass chips can remain on the individual parts or deposit on the upper platform or supporting face of the cork holder. During the next closing process they can be transported into a still not closed bottle.
In the German Auslegeschrift No. 2,740,440 it has been proposed to arrange a cleaner in the region of the inlet opening of the feeding passage, the cleaner being provided with an arrangement for spraying a disinfecting medium, directed against the bottle side and of the closing piston. The known spraying arrangement is stationary and directed from below against the rotary closing aggregate. Such a construction has the disadvantage in the fact that an extremely short time is available for cleaning of the dangerous region during the overrunning of the spraying arrangement. In addition to this, the liquid streams which are directed from below upwardly can reach for cleaning purposes only the surfaces which face downwardly. The strongly hazardous locations on which in time resting dirt can deposit cannot be influenced or reached by the above-described arrangement.